


Seven Dates

by littlewonder



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dating, Dialogue, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Ed and Oswald are dating. Ed's a bit conflicted.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Seven Dates

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo](https://lanschpaket.tumblr.com/post/186842932095/ed-oswald-texted-me-your-adorable-so-i-texteed)

It was their seventh date.

They’d had one date for every day of the week; Ed’s idea. Ed still hadn’t told Oswald. He was thinking about it, though; it was driving him mad.

Well, madder.

This was all a mistake. That one text he’d sent Oswald. Should he clear the air? But he didn’t want to hurt Oswald again. He didn’t want to lose him.

Oswald beamed up at him from across the table. He really was adorable, dammit. Those sparkling eyes, those dimples. What’s not to like?

Under the table, Ed wrapped his legs firmly around Oswald’s, so he couldn’t escape. He had to say this now. No matter the cost.

Oswald shot him a sly smile. “Oh, Edward,” he said. “Feeling frisky?” 

Ed’s pulse jumped. He forced himself to focus, stay in control.

“I need to confess something. I don’t want you running away.” 

Oswald’s expression turned seriously. There were flashes of fear that Ed understood intimately. But he too remained in control. “What is it, Ed?” 

Ed breathed, taking a moment. “All this… is based on a misunderstanding. Remember when you texted me I was adorable, and I texted back, ‘no, YOU’RE adorable’?” 

“Yes?” 

“I just meant to correct a typo.” 

Oswald took a stuttering breath. “So, you don’t think…?”

“No, Oswald. Don’t get me wrong. I like you back. That’s why I didn’t say anything till now. I just wanted to clear the air.” 

“Our love is not a typo.” 

"No, it isn’t,” agreed Ed. “Your spelling of ‘you’re’ is.” 

“Do you even want to date me? Do you not think I’m adorable?” 

“I do,” said Ed, to both questions.

“Then why mention this?” 

“I love you, Oswald, but your habit of misspelling words really irritates me.” 

“…You love me?” 

That beautiful smile was back. Tears were in his eyes. Ed grinned back.

“Yes.” 

Oswald slid the candle between them out of the way, stood, and captured Ed’s lips in a kiss.

When they parted, Oswald was grinning. “I love you, too,” he said. 

Ed released Oswald’s legs. He smiled.


End file.
